Porque nunca podremos amarnos de la misma manera
by ferruca
Summary: Porque nunca podremos amarnos de la misma manera "¿Si tan solo legrara amarme tanto como yo lo amo?" "¿Si un día de estos, me contara como se siente envés de irse a un bar ?" Porque después de tantos años no e podido olvidara, y realmente siento que estes en medio de todo esto, realmente siento no poder amarte como me amas tu One-shot


**Bueno espero les guste, es algo que seme ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, literal mente, lo escribí como a las 12 de la noche de ayer, tal vez tenga que ver con una historia que escriba luego, aun no se, primero quiero acabar la de ELLOS SON..?, espero sus comentarios para ver si la escribo o no, y las otras 2 que tengo actualiso mañana**

* * *

Porque yo nunca seré lo que ella es

El departamento estaba a media luz, pasaban de las 3 de la mañana, Susan respiro pesadamente tenía desde las 4 de la tarde que se fue esperando, ¿Pero que podía hacer que no fuera esperarlo? después de todo ya esta acostumbrada a ello, todos los 13 de septiembre desde hace 7 años lo asía, hace cuatro que salían y tres que vivían juntos, pero las cosas no habían cambiado, ella sabio que no podría remplazarla, que él nunca la amaría como la amo a ella, porque eran completamente diferentes, porque ella tenía la piel un poco morena, no como porcelana como la que fue su amada, ojos de un color ámbar, no de un azul grisáceo tan frío y a la vez tan cálido, de cabello café corto un poco undulado y difícil de peinar, todo lo contrario al de ella, largo sedoso de un negro muy intenso, porque Susan se quedaba callada cuando discutían ,le aceptaba todos sus lo cientos y esperaba que un día de estos esos "te amo" de verdad fueran para ella.

Pero ella sabía muy en el fondo que ese día nunca llegaría, lo supo siempre, porque James Potter nunca fue ni será de ella, y no importa que su verdadera dueña ya no esté en este mundo, Sus sabe que nunca podrá quitárselo, por que llevan tanto tiempo juntos y ella sabe tan poco de el, aun que si compara el tiempo que él estuvo con ella esos cuatro años que llevan de novios no son nada, porque ella sabe que el la quiso siempre y aunque no siempre de la misma manera, ella siempre fue lo que Sus nunca será, una miga, una confidente o simplemente alguien que se queda a tu lado callado cuando más lo necesitas.

_"¿Si tan solo legrara amarme tanto como yo lo amo?" "¿Si un día de estos, me contara como se siente envés de irse a un bar ?"_ porque ella, aunque se haya ido sigue ahí, ya sea en la mención de una conversación, en uno de los suspiros de él, o en ese pequeño portarretratos de plata sobre la chimenea que tanto odia, porque ella Emily Wood sigue siendo y siempre será, el único amor de James y por eso la odia tanto, porque ella es lo que nunca será, porque aun muerta, tiene lo que ella nunca tendrá a "el"

* * *

James despertó sobresaltado, había llegando al rededor de las 4 a su departamento y después de llevar a Susan a la recamara (ya que esta se había quedado dormida en el sillón esperando a que el llegara), intento dormir, pero ya era la tercera vez que ese recuerdo volvía así su cabeza, ese maldito recuerdo que le mostraba como perdió a lo que más amo.

Después de comprender que esta sería otra noche sin dormir se dirigió a la sala, se centón con la cabeza entre sus manos y dejo que los recuerdos lo invadieran, dejando ante sus ojos tantas imágenes, suspiro profundamente y por poco pudo jurar que olió su aroma, gardenias, palo de escoba y varitas de regaliz, una sonrisa triste se formo es sus labios en pensar en esos 3 aromas, gardenias, porque la primera vez que la beso traía un perfume de gardenias, polo de escoba, porque era raro el día en que no montaba en una y varitas de regaliz, porque de tantas que comía sus labios siempre sabían a eso.

Negó con la cabeza, adiaba tanto pensar en ella, porque cuando lo asía los recuerdos bonitos eran remplazados por ella inerte en el piso, con su piel mucho mas pálida de lo normal y su cabello esparcido por el piso, odiaba tanto no haber podido evitar que le quitaran a su kat, a su único amor pero más nada, adiaba esto.

Sin darse cuenta sintió unos brazo al rededor de él, como adiaba hacerle eso, james levanto el rostro para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Susan

-lo ciento-dijo James con voz ronca

-no debes disculparte por llorar James-dijo Susan con voz compasiva, pero él ni siquiera se avía dado cuenta de eso

-No me refiero a esto, si no al todo mal que te hago, a no poder amarte como debería-dijo él mientras acariciaba la mejilla se Sus

-No importa, porque sé que un día podrás hacerlo-dijo Sus en un murmullo antes de besarlo

Porque él se adiaba, se odiaba por no poder olvidarla, por seguir esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño y ella nunca se hubiera ido, por ser un cobarde y no abandonar a Susan, pero lo que más odiaba era:

Que nunca podría amarla como ella lo ama


End file.
